And then he Harassed Me
by Kitten Moo
Summary: Song fic staring Caitlin


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; I just use them to write small fun stories 

Author Notes: A cute little ironic song fic, the song is "Then he kissed me" by the 'The Crystals'. 

And then he Harassed me   
By Kitten Moo 

The night was clear and crisp, a bracing wind blew in from the ocean, and as Caitlin Fairchild walked along the seaside bridge she couldn't help but wish on the stars above. 

She had left the apartment at around seven, telling the other members of her team that she needed to get some air, to relax, it was now almost nine.   
She took in another breathe of the salty air and exhaled, leaning on the railing, her cheeks rosy from the breeze. 

_Well, he walked up to me and he asked me if I wanted to dance.   
He looked kinda nice and so I said I might take a chance._

"Excuse me? Miss?" 

Caitlin turned, tore away from her twilight wonderings by a cultured voice, and found herself facing a young man who was in his twenties, with dark brown eyes and soft wispy curls. 

"Yes?" She said distrustfully, straightening to her full height, he looked up at her and smiled. 

"You dropped your scarf," he said, holding it up. 

Caitlin scolded herself for being suspicious, ever since her Gen-factor had kicked in and made her into what Grunge called a 'super-babe' she grew more and more mistrustful of any man who approached her, probably due to the fact that most of the time they would either just stare at her breasts or try some line on her. 

_When he danced he held me tight   
And when he walked me home that night_

"Oh, thank you." She said and re-wrapped it around her neck, wondering how she hadn't noticed it missing but grateful just the same. 

"Not a problem, hate to see another poor soul catch a cold," he said, the warm smile still on his handsome face. 

She smiled and turned her attention back to the stars, and moments later she was surprised when she heard the same voice speak again, next to her. 

"They're beautiful aren't they?" 

_All the stars were shining bright_

Caitlin nodded slowly, *Great, here comes the line...'But not as beautiful as you are doll face!' Puh-leease.* She thought to herself grimly. 

"Hard to believe that they're really just huge reactions that are constantly releasing electromagnetic radiation into the universe..." 

Caitlin blinked, surprised. 

_And then he kissed me._

"Are you hungry?" He asked suddenly. 

_Each time I saw him I couldn't wait to see him again.   
I wanted to let him know that he was more than a friend._

Fifteen minutes later the two were seated in Joe's Dinner, a small but comfortable place with street signs on the walls and friendly staff. They sat across from one another at a booth, sharing a plate of onion rings and sipping hot chocolate. 

His name was Joshua and he was a fourth year student at Syracuse University studying Structural Biology as well as Quantitative Methods, he lived with his brother and had two cats and wanted desperately to one-day meet Bill Gates. 

_I didn't know just what to do_

*I don't believe this,* Caitlin's mind murmured, *he's nice, smart, clean and hasn't addressed my chest instead of my face not once!* 

_So I whispered I love you   
And he said that he loved me too_

"You're a really nice girl Caitlin," he said looking up into her eyes, "and if you don't mind me being a little forward I'd like to do this again." 

She smiled at him, her eyes lighting up with a spark of hope, "I'd like that as well." She said and they clinked coco cups in agreement. 

_And then he kissed me._

An hour later they were wandering the streets of New York, huddled together for warmth as well as fondness, she was just explaining about one of her pet theories on Quantum Physics when he stopped abruptly and pulled her close. 

_He kissed me in a way that I've never been kissed before,   
He kissed me in a way that I wanna be kissed forever more._

He kissed her softly on the corner of her mouth, and once she didn't stop him he kissed her fully. It was a nice kiss, he had to stand on his toes to kiss her but it was still nice, and for once Caitlin wondered if just maybe she could have a normal relationship. 

_Then he asked me to be his bride   
And always be right by his side._

The kiss however was ruined when she felt his hand roughly caressing her left breast; she pulled back, angry and hurt. 

_I felt so happy I almost cried   
And then he kissed me._

"What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, and his good-natured smile dissolved into a predatory grin. 

"Just giving you what you want babe," he said and tried to kiss her again. 

She shoved him away, careful not to throw him through a wall. "Well I think you're mistaken, I don't want that." She turned to go when she felt his hand on her wrist. 

"Don't be such a tease!" He yelled at her, and she sighed. Wondering why she was the one who always ran into the jerks... 

_I felt so happy I almost cried   
And then he kissed me._

Caitlin brushed off her hands and re-adjusted her scarf, sighing as she started walking towards home. Ignoring the angry shouts coming from the over-turned dumpster where Joshua now lay, bruised and humiliated. 

"Men..." Cailtin muttered bitterly and walked off into the night's air. 

_And then he kissed me...   
And then he kissed me..._


End file.
